


Musical Musings (A Collection of Emotions)

by JessiMeow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Proceed with caution, a bunch of short song fics, labeled explicit for potential trigger warnings, those will be listed in the notes of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMeow/pseuds/JessiMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written mostly for me to practice staying in character and try out different pairings.</p>
<p>Each chapter will contain a different fic. There will most likely be several of one pairing in a row depending on what mood I'm in!</p>
<p>Please enjoy if you do read through, and comments (and constructive criticisms) are very welcome. Thanks~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Micheoff - My Taste In Music Is Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a Micheoff inspired by the song "Tear in My Heart" by Twenty One Pilots

Geoff’s left tattooed hand rested on the wheel as he drove down the road. His eyes skipped between various signs along the side of the highway. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he’d keep driving. His right hand was grasped by two smaller ones gently. He looked over at the sleeping red-head, whose head was resting on the window. His eyes were closed in deep slumber, long eyelashes motionless against his cheek.  
Blue eyes flicking back to the road in front of them, he smiled to himself. Michael had fallen asleep a little while ago, just like that. They’d long passed their exit, and Geoff thought that Michael needed the sleep anyway. It’d been awhile since they’d gotten a good night’s sleep. They were on their way from a visit with Michael’s family, Geoff having asked them if he could marry the younger. Of course, Michael doesn’t know about this fact, but he will. Soon.  
Geoff smiled to himself. He remembered when he asked Michael to move in. He remembered his boyfriend’s face growing to the color of a tomato before the boy violently nodded. A giggle had escaped from his lips. The older’s hand squeezed the hands in his grasp as he drove. He remembered the first time they’d shared a bed. A red-faced Michael had offered to sleep on the couch. Geoff told him it was nonsense, that he’d share with him. He woke up the next morning with the younger’s head on his chest, snoring softly.  
He was knocked from his thoughts when they hit a pothole in the road. He muttered a quick “shit” before looking over at Michael and checking that he was still asleep. Finding that he was, he turned away with angry thoughts about his taxes not going toward anything useful, like fixing the roads. He’d just avoid them, not wanting to wake his slumbering boyfriend.  
Michael was the best thing to ever happen to him, he thought as he watched the white lines fly under his vehicle. Geoff was always a quiet man. He never really opened up to anybody. During his time in the army, he was always near the back. He didn’t have any friends. When Michael started working at AH, he was immediately drawn to the boy. He was just stupidly cute. Geoff chuckled at the dumb pickup line he’d once used when they were drunk. “This song is alright, but my taste of music is your face.” Michael had laughed it off.  
Not to mention that Michael was damn good at fucking him.  
Michael’s eyes blinked open and Geoff’s face flushed red at that last thought. He was so innocent-looking right now and Geoff’s mind had immediately went to the gutter.  
“Hiya.” The older smiled, his voice cracking. “Sleep well?”  
“What? Aren’t we supposed to be there by now?” Michael let go of Geoff’s hand and rubbed sleep from his eyes.  
“I wanted to let you sleep.”


	2. Freewood - I Will Make You King of Everything You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freewood inspired by House Of Gold by Twenty One Pilots

Ryan and Gavin were splayed out on a picnic blanket on their favorite cliff. The sun was setting in the distance, and the sky was a gorgeous mix of reds and oranges and yellows. Ryan was preoccupied, his eyes focused on his boyfriend. He reached out and grabbed the brit’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Gavin looked over.  
“What is it?” He murmured, meeting Ryan’s eyes. Ryan was quiet for a second before he opened his mouth to speak. His muscular arm moved to motion to the vast empty land before them.  
“I will make you king of everything you see.” He muttered, a small grin playing on his thin lips.  
“What?” Gavin tilted his head in surprise, his voice squeaky.  
“We could have our own palace. Made out of gold. It will be majestic.” Ryan went on, ignoring the question. He tilted his chin to the sky. “We’ll make pretend that you and me lived happily ever after.”  
Gavin pulled his hand from Ryan’s.  
“What do you mean? Ry, what’s going on?” Gavin squeaked again, turning his long legs to face his boyfriend, who was still lounging calmly. “You sound poetic.”  
Ryan faced him again with sad eyes, the tiniest of smiles on his aging face.  
“I’m sorry, Gavin.” He whispered, closing his eyes. “I don’t have very long.” He was even quieter now.  
“Don’t have very long for what?? Ryan! What the hell are you on about?” Gavin was angry now, leaning forward and his hands thrown up in the air.  
The older blonde bit his lip, his hand finding the brit’s again. “I mean I’m going to die. Very soon. I had so many things to give you, Gavin. I wanted you to have the life you always wanted. The power you craved.” His chest felt like it was going to collapse. How could he do this? After he’d just asked Gavin to marry him? He was selfish, he knew. He should have pushed this beautiful boy away when he found out he was dying. This disease was eating him alive. But he craved the younger’s company.  
Gavin’s face scrunched up.  
“W-what? When did you find this out?” His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence and he brought his hand to his face.  
“About a month ago…” Ryan could feel his heartbeat in his throat. He wanted to vomit.  
“And you didn’t think to tell me? BEFORE YOU ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU?” Gav was more angry than ever. How dare he! He’d made a commitment that he’d never be able to keep! And he was going to be losing the love of his life...  
He wanted to run away.  
“I’m sorry, Gavin. You have to understand, they thought they could cure me. They thought they could fix all of this,” he motioned to the invisible problem in front of him, his voice frantic, “but they were wrong! They don’t know what’s doing this...and I didn’t want to keep lying to you. I didn’t want to lie to you at all. But this...this is worse than I have ever dealt with.” Ryan fell quiet, as if he didn’t want to admit something. “I’m scared…” He murmured finally, trying to catch his fiancee’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I need to leave.” Gavin stood suddenly, grabbing his bag and throwing the strap onto his shoulder. Ryan watched Gav’s back as he walked away, and he wrung his hands. He knew he wouldn’t see Gavin ever again. One last “I love you” was left unspoken on his lips.


End file.
